In an effort to meet demand for devices that use less energy, manufacturers of lighting devices have started manufacturing lighting devices that are more efficient than traditional devices using incandescent light bulbs. One example has been the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in lighting devices. However, it was realized by the inventors of the current disclosure that problems exist with how these more efficient light sources are utilized and that improvements in light fixtures to meet various needs, including the aesthetic and low power consumption needs of consumers. Certain preferred features of the present disclosure address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.